My Apocalyptic Sin is your love
by Akira Akahoshi
Summary: Luffy, Marco, Kaku, Shanks, Mihawk, Penguin and Sabo all have a relation to one another. They are in love. And they are all sins. But they have the four apocalyptics with them to help! And let's not forget their predecessors! Luccixluffy, MarcoXAce, ShanksxMihawk, ZoroXKaku, KillerXPenguin, SaboXLaw YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Akira- HEY EVERYONE! Okay I know most of you hate me due to my lack of update on Yu-Gi-Oh! But I'm getting it!

Here's a One piece fic because there's not nearly enough of most of these pairings!

So let's go!

No one POV:

In the world there are many things that make existence happen. you've heard of God but let's be real, he's not real. But the Seven Deadly Sins and the four horsemen of the apocalypse, however, are. They are all people believe it or not. Personifications. Kinda like in Hetalia!

The sins aren't there to just cause mayhem. No, they exist to balance out the world of its sins and the

People in it. And every Sin has a tattoo-like mark somewhere on their body.

Greed. The current personification goes by the name of Belle-mere. A woman with dark pink coloured that is styled quite strangely. Greed is the sin that shows people just keep wanting more and more things. While it also shows in some aspects that people can leave their greed and help another. With greed Belle-mere had kept her own in check, it's worse when you're a personification but it's not so bad. Belle-mere died saving her two adopted daughters, Nojiko and Nami. Her mark was on her left upper thigh.

Pride. In which people are just too proud of themselves that they won't admit their wrong or they won't bother with someone if they believe their is beneath them. The predecessor to this sin was a young girl with chin length midnight hair named Kuina(?). She was a proud swordsman for a young girl, regardless of her age she was very mature for her age and even though she was prideful of her work, she always put away her pride to support someone. One day she died as she fell off the top of the stairs, she left her sword to her best friend Zoro and left her legacy to the new pride. Her mark was on her right bicep.

Sloth. The sin that makes people procrastinate and could most likely kill themselves from lack of caring. Olivia is the predecessor, and even though she didn't look like it, she had a severe lack of care for anything... well... That's not entirely true, she has a big interest in archeology and she loves her adopted daughter, Robin. Robin knew Olivia didn't care for much, and she was okay with that. But she practically glowed whenever her mother told her about architecture and how much she loved Robin, it made her feel as if she belonged. Olivia had died for her daughter as did Belle-mere. She had long silver coloured hair and lavender eyes. Olivia's mark was just upon her diaphragm.

Wrath. The rage all people carry, the sin that creates nearly all wars. Surprisingly enough, this sins personification is still alive but he gave up his title and power for the new generation. Teach the new Sins if he would. Wraths human name is Rayleigh, first mate to Gol D. Roger the pirate king! Rayleigh may not look it but his a very powerful and strong enemy (he has to be if he wants to keep his idiot captain in check). Rayleigh's mark (which is still there along with his immortality) is along the inside of his right forearm.

Gluttony. In which you'd just keep eating and eating if you wanted to. Funnily enough the personification is Gol D. Roger! What's next, his wife/lover, Rouge, is a sin too?

...

... Oh... anyway...

Roger was obviously a man who ate heaps. he's a D after all. But there were time in which he had starved or hardly ate and that meant he worked closely with an apocalyptic horsemen that goes by Famine. As everybody knows, Roger died being publicly executed, telling all about the One Piece while he was at it. He died a smiling man that day. His mark was just on top of his heart.

Lust. The sin that people think is the same as love. This is where Portgas D. Rouge lies. wait, what?! Rouge was a beautiful woman with freckles along the cheeks on her face and had strawberry blonde hair. Even though she was Lust, she believed more along the lines of helping people find their mate like she found hers. she almost died giving birth to her first son (which she held in for 20 months) Ace, but survived thankfully. Although she had died 5 years later giving birth to her second son Luffy. Her body was too weak from having Ace. She hoped that Ace and Luffy's father, Monkey D. Dragon, would love Luffy and take care of him... she was wrong... mostly. Ace absolutely hated Luffy but years passed and when Sabo "died" he realised all he had was Luffy and the small child was all he had, so he tried to make it up to Luffy but he knows it won't be the way he'd hope it to be. No matter how hard he tried. but he'll do if anyway. Luffy was blamed for his mothers death and the village he lived in saw him as a demon, sometimes trying to kill the boy, Ace never knew and neither did Sabo or mark, like Roger, was above her heart.

And (finally) Envy. A really tall (and clumsy) man named Rosinante Doglamingo, mostly called Corazon, was the personification to this sin. Envy is a little like greed but you'd want people's stuff. You always want what others have. Corazon was killed by his brother, Doflamingo, because he was a marine under cover, he wanted to save a little boy who he had considered a son(and vice versa). His brother believed that Corazon betrayed him (that's kinda true). Corazon had envied nearly all those who were free, who lived a life the way how they wanted. He wanted that... He also wanted Law to have that. The boy lost so much already, he should be able to be free! Corazon's mark took the majority of the right side of his torso(stomach, side and back).

As all the sins (except Rayleigh) died, it took time for the new generation to come into play;

Wrath - Marco the Phoenix. Mark is majority of his back, a blue and yellow Phoenix with the word 'WRATH' in cursive in its talons.

Greed- Shanks La Roux. Mark is all along his right arm in a tribal design with the words 'Greed' in a calligraphic design.

Pride - Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk. Mark is along his left leg in a sort of Mexican skull design with the word 'PRIDE' in a gothic style.

Lust - Penguin. Mark is a red and dark purple skull with a fox over his chest elegantly with the word 'LUST' over the fox's head.

Sloth - Kaku. Mark is a green and black (An: hint hint) tiger and giraffe along his left torso( like Corazon) with the word 'SLOTH', written in a Japanese design, in the tigers claws.

Gluttony - Monkey D. Luffy. Mark is a red and gold leopard around his hips, down his right thigh with the word 'GLUTTONY' in cursive on his right hip.

Envy - Trafalgar D. Water Law. Mark is a gold wolf with green eyes along his left thigh, going up his lower back with the word 'ENVY' just underneath it.

Who's to say this new generation won't be a surprise for all?

Akira; what do you think? Good? Bad?

REVIEWS, COMMENTS, FOLLOWS AND STUFF ARE APPRECIATED!

This fic will be put on both Wattpad and so no flames about that!

BAI BAI


	2. The friend of Lust and the secret mate

Akira; HELLOOOOOO~ One Piece fans! How has your day been? Here is chapter 2, and this one will be circled around Lust! Or, in other words, Penguin!

Also I now have an amazing beta for this little piece of Sins: maybelady!

Ok, here we go!

_PENGUIN POV_

"Penguin! Shachi! Let's go already!"

"Yes captain!" Shachi and I said. We followed our captain, Trafalgar Law, off of our ship which was a yellow submarine... I think captain has a thing for The Beetles... whoever they are.

Oh! I should introduce myself! My names Penguin. I'm 26 years old and I am the first mate of Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart Pirates.

I usually wear a white (or black on some occasions) jumpsuit with boots and a blue cap that covers most of my face. The cap has the front white with the word 'penguin' on it. I found it funny that it had my name on it so I bought the cap. The only amount of skin you can ever see in me would be my hands and the lower half of my face.

I guess I can humour you all in telling you about my physical attributes. My body looks very feminine although I do have some muscle, though not enough to look masculine. I blame being an Omega, that also means I can bare(?) children. My eyes are an emerald green colour and it is said that my eye shape seems sharp, looks a lot like Rogues but you can see the colour more easy. My hair is straight and a royal blue colour. It reaches to my chin in slight layers and personally it feels like silk. I take pride in my hair. Don't judge, I know you all are like that as well. You take pride in something about yourself more than the rest of your body.

I never let anyone see my face or any part of my body exposed.

It's not that I'm ugly or I have really bad scars or anything, no. (I've been called beautiful by the other sins before, I think they just like to make me blush...)

It's just that whenever somebody saw my face or an exposed amount of skin, every time I pretty much get nearly raped. Guy or girl, it never mattered.

That kept happening since I was as little as I could remember. by the 48th time when I was 9 (I was saved by a man in which I later found out was Pride otherwise known as Dracule Mihawk. Thank god he's s sin or who knows what could have happened), I thought to try and hide as much skin as possible by wearing long sleeved shirts and pants. I hid my hair and face in a hood which usually left my lower face to be seen. Surprisingly enough, it worked and I didn't get raped since, but there was the random pervert here and there.

Because I am Lust personified, it usually makes me seen as if I am irresistible to anybody and everybody(especially my mate, whoever that is). I prefer being alone and trying to find my own mate.

I can see people's 'red string of fate' around their little fingers. To show that they're destined to be with someone, their string is threaded with a different colour or a charm. It helps show who goes with who, I usually just look into and sometimes help who should be mated to who like my predecessor, Rogue.

I met Law when I was 13. I was walking along the streets of some unimportant town, looking through the lives of people. I heard fighting of sorts in an alley way I was about to pass. I looked in and saw him. Trying to fight of at least 8 full grown men. He was only(or at least he looked it) 9-10 at the time but he used some sort of power to take half of them out, he was doing well untill one of them got him from behind, I decided to step in and used my twin guns and took out the others.

"Why did you help?" He asked me.

"I don't know... You look like someone I once knew..." I said. It was true, he reminded me vaguely of the previous Envy, a man named Corazon. But he died...

That's how the new generation came to be. When one dies a New Gen comes into play for the past sin. I became the new Lust when I was around 6 years old. Rouge is now a ghost and so are the other sins, but they hate being called ghosts. 'Souls' are preferred or just being called a predecessor. Wrath is still alive but he had revoked his tittle as Wrath and gave it to the new generation, Marco is his name. I met him when I was 7.

Now that I think about it... didn't Corazon say he had kind of adopted a child?

"Really. I don't need your pity!" He yelled at me. His eyes flashed gold slightly.

"I don't give pity. You just seem like someone who has suffered the loss of an important person..." I tell him, I saw him flinch and look down.

"He's gone... And it's all my fault." Law said quietly. "He died because of me!"

"This person... did he die to save you?" I asked, he nodded. "Then don't let his death mean nothing, live on like he wanted and live both your and his dreams. You should smile, I think he'd want you to smile instead of being sad."

Law had snapped and tackled me into a hug as he cried. I simply held him and allowed him to cry for his important person.

He later told me who he cried for and I was right. It was Corazon. This was the Little boy he cared for and adopted. Law then told me he wanted to be a pirate and take revenge for his father-figure, but he also wanted to be a doctor to help those who have suffered. I said to him I'll help him. I had no real reason to live(you know apart from my mate but what are the chances of meeting him/her?), or even stay in this town so I followed and became the first mate to the Heart Pirates. He gave me a reason to live.

Now 13 years later, I still follow him and along the way we met Shachi, a strange guy who was near the same age as myself, and Bepo, a talking polar bear that is really shy with a lack of confidence but for some reason can kick ass at martial arts... I have no idea how that happened... We found them both roughly around the same time and by then Bepo was A LOT smaller and could barely pronounce words properly. No one has ever seen me as exposed. only Law a few times, as I took care of him back when I met him, but that mostly stopped when we met Bepo and Shachi. I still have to take care of him despite being 22 years old...

A large man named Jean Bart has recently joined us, captain saved him from the human auctions. There we saw Strawhat pirate captain, Monkey D Luffy. It was good seeing him again, we played it off as if we were strangers. It's better that way.

We also met another pirate crew, the Kid pirates. The captain is named Eustass 'Captain' Kidd and the first mate is named Killer, also known as the Massacre Soldier.

Killer... when I saw him... I felt something. It was like lightning, at first but then came a warm thrum inside my chest. My mark glowed softly, thankfully no one noticed. But that meant he's my-

"Penguin? Are you okay?" I heard a voice call out to me. Shachi.

"I'm fine Shachi. Just lost in thought..." I reply. Am I fine?

How is Luffy? Marco? Shanks? I heard he was mated to Mihawk from Marco, I wonder how they are... Shanks maybe selfless but if it came to his mate... Well I can only imagine what he'd do to keep him close... What about Sabo... I heard he died but... There's no new Envy. That means he HAS to be alive!

"Captain?" I heard Bepo ask.

"What is it Bepo?" Law replied to the polar bear he was leaning on.

"I-isn't that t-the Kid Pirates s-ship?" He stuttered.

What?!

I turn my head and see the aforementioned ship in all its glory.

My mark starts glowing and heating up but it goes unnoticed, it's actually comforting to me. I'm glad...

"Is this feeling always like this.. Rouge?" I mumble to myself, but I know she's behind me. She and I have a connection, that's how it is as a sin. We all are close with one another. A family. But we are even closer to our predecessors.

I hear a soft giggle. "of course Pen-Chan. That's just how fate is... Comforting. isn't it?" Rouge says, only

I can hear her. Good thing too.

I nod. Smiling softly, feeling anxiety inside as well.

There's always a possibility that you could get rejected by your mate and that would kill you. Literally. If you don't take care of your self after being rejected by your mate, your heart could give out and you CAN die from a broken heart.

I'll never say anything. But I'm glad...

Because I found my mate...

Chapter 2 end.

Akira: okay what did you think?! Good? Bad?

COMMENT. REVIEW. FAVE/FOLLOW. VOTE AND REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!

Chapter 3 will be of our Favorite gomu gomu no mi user!

Bai Bai!


	3. Chapter 3 - Gluttony I am sorry

Akira: Chapter 3! Woo! I'm in a role tonight! Here is our loveable Gluttony AKA Luffy!  
I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! IT BELONGS TO THE AMAZING ODA!

_LUFFY POV_

"Damn it Luffy! I told you not to eat that!" A voice shouted at me angrily. Nami, our navigator.

"Yeah! Stop stuffing yourself and making Nami-Swan so stressed!" A blond man with strange, curly eyebrows yelled at me. Sanji, the ships chef.

I just stood there. Allowed them to yell at me.

"I'm sorry." I mutter.

"Sorry's not gonna cover it! Do you realise how much you're costing us with all your eating?! We'll be broke before we reach the end of the week!" Nami hissed.

"Lay off!" A voice yelled at the girl. Zoro. "You DO realise you're also to blame as well, right? You spend so much on clothes it's just as bad as Luffy and eating!" I'm pretty sure he defended me but I'm also pretty sure he insulted me as well... Yeah that's Zoro...

"Oi, What did you say Marimo?!" Sanji yelled at Zoro. Why can't they just get along?

I end up ignoring them as I head on over to Sunny's head and sit on it, thinking back to how I got here.

I should never have been born.

My father, Dragon, knows this...

My older half brother, Ace, knows this as well...

Oh... I should probably introduce myself, ne?

I am Gluttony, otherwise known as Monkey D Luffy. I am 17 and I am captain of the Strawhat pirates.

I guess I can tell you about myself.

I am, as I've been told a demon child.

_NO ONE POV_

"Mama? When will lil' bro come out?"  
Asked a five year old Ace. Head gently on his mothers 6 and a half month pregnant stomach.

"Soon Ace. He'll come out when he is ready. You know you took way longer than he is now, right?" Ace's mother, Portgas D Rogue, smiled to her elder son with her fingers running through her second mates hair. Her mate was just beside her, lying back with his head in her lap.

Her (second) mate is Monkey D Dragon, the Revolutionary.

Unbeknownst to her current husband and son, she is the personification of the Sin - Lust.

Her first mate was a Sin as well as Ace's biological father, Gol D Roger who was known as Gluttony. He was also the pirate king! Rogue was proud when she has found him with a loyal crew, being hunted by Marines and still have time for her.

But he died, he was badly I'll and so allowed himself to be captured and executed.

Rouge nearly died when she felt her red string of fate break. But she had grown severely curious as to why a new thread was made with a small dragon charm attached to it. A new mate? That was strange...

20 months later and she gave birth to Roger's son, Ace.

Sometime later, she had met her second mate. He was a rough looking man that went by the name of Dragon. Rouge thought it was a very strange name to name a child, but as he told her that his father was Monkey D Garp it made perfect sense. Garp was indeed a strange, strange man.

Sadly, due to having Ace for twice the amount of time that she was supposed to, her body wasn't able to survive having a second child.

"Uwaaaaaahhhhhhh" A mothers cry.

"It's a boy!" A doctors declaration.

Rouge was bleeding, she knew, she held the small infant who was born early into the world close to her chest.

She vaguely saw the mark that had appeared onto the tiny babes body. A leopard? How peculiar.

"What do you wish to name him?"  
A nurse asked the dying mother.

"Luffy... Monkey D Luffy..." She replied softly. Slowly.

"MAMA!"

"ROUGE!"

She heard the voices of her two other precious people.

Dragon and his step son Ace saw Rouge. She held something so small and so tiny in her hands, close to her chest. They barely registered that it was a baby. All they saw was their wife/mother, dying. All because of that...

Demon...

"P-please... Don't... hate him... he needs.. love to live... it's not his fault..." Rouge manages to say. But her plead fell on deaf ears too blind to the hate towards the infant lying on her chest. "I love you both..." As those final words were spoken, her heart beat ceased.

"MAMA!" Ace cried, Dragon holding on to the boy. It won't do him any good if he let the boy go and try to awaken Rouge. He knows she won't wake up.

Ace's rage grew. He shouted at the tiny infant. "I hate you! You shouldn't have been born! YOUR KILLED HER!" His words kept going and Dragon agreed with the boy.

A nurse then came into the room. "Will you be taking him home?" She asked tentatively, but she knew the answer. She could hear it from down the hallway.

"No. I refuse to take such a demon as my son. If I see that thing come near me at any time on its pathetic life... I'll kill it." Dragon said harshly. "Ace, I must leave. I have to go work as my duty as leader of the revolutionaries."

Ace nodded but glare in utter hatred and disgust at the infant known as Luffy.

The two left the small hospital to their separate ways. Dragon to the revolutionaries, Ace to the Jungle where he trained, was raised by a bandit named Dadan and later my a boy named Sabo.

Meanwhile, Garp found out about Luffy and took him and raised him carefully since he was born prematurely.

As the years passed, Luffy was known as the Demon Child all through out the village. A woman who owns a bar named Makino helped Garp in raising Luffy, she was a kind, sweet woman and was always able to smile.

Sadly, when Luffy was able to crawl around, villagers had found ways to harm the small child while making it look as if he did it on his own or it was an accident.

Luffy always knew why he was hated.  
He killed his mother. No... He doesn't deserve to call her mother... she'll just go by 'Her'...

At six Luffy had met a red haired pirate names Shanks. Shanks was a really kind man for a pirate.

"Hey Anchor!" Called the red haired man. "What are you doing all alone over there? Come on we're all going to see Makino for food and booze!"

Luffy looked to the man he later thought to be a father-figure. The small boy ran over to the pirate and his crew, noticing the sneers and glares he was given by villagers that had seen him. He tried to move as fast as he could without having others notice his limp, he was beaten by some villagers earlier and so he just had to hide it from Shanks and his crew. He ate the Gomu Gomu no mi recently so he was still trying to gain control of being rubber.

Shanks smiled until he saw something about the boy he saw as a son.  
Was that... Blood? It seems that his crew also noticed the blood of the boy. Also how he limped and was swaying slightly with each step.

"H-hey... Luffy?" The pirate captain slowly called. But Luffy was about to call out, he fainted.

In shock and distress, the red haired pirates were able to (kind of) collect themselves and take Luffy to Makino.

She patched up the poor boy and told them of Luffy and why he's always hurt.

To say the least, the Red Haired Pirates were disgusted and enraged even more so for the captain, untill Lucky Roo had said. "Hey captain! This boys got a mark like ya got yourself but it's different..."

Shanks immediately moved towards the boy with the Leopard Mark and the word so elegantly written upon his skin.

Gluttony...

He found the last one. Their last family member...

When Luffy woke up he was hysterical. Shanks got the men and Makino out of the room, he gently held the boy who was still screaming 'sorry' and 'he didn't mean it' or even 'Stop'.  
Shanks held the boy and let his power do its magic. The power of greed has its own special properties, his way with words could get him what he wants.

He sung to the boy an old pirates song that he sung when he was younger and under Gol D Rogers command, Binks Sake.

The young devil fruit user looked to the father-figure and they had talked about being Sin. Luffys power of being a sin was time and space...

After Shanks and his crew left (not without giving the boy his Strawhat and making a promise) and Makino was out of town to restock her bar the villagers decided to make a celebration a week later..

They captured Luffy and tortured him to near death, crucified him and burned him at while they were at it.

Luffys screams could be heard far and wide.

Luffy fell to the ground, the villagers long gone. A man had seen the events unravel near the end, he was disgusted beyond words could ever be described.

Luffy hesitantly looked up as he felt a presence in front of him, as he did he saw gold coloured eyes.

The man took Luffy and healed him as best he could.

"W-who are you?" Luffy stutters, his voice raw and painful from screaming earlier.

The golden eyed man gave the boy water and replied. "I am Pride, otherwise known as Dracule Mihawk. what is your name?"

"L-Luffy.. Monkey D Luffy, Shanks said that I'm also called Gluttony... do you know Shanks? He's also called Greed." He answers.

Mihawk smiles slightly. "Yes I am aware who Greed is. He is my mate..."

Mihawk taught him how to fight, how to kill, how to care for wounds and how to care for himself along with keeping in control of his powers. Shanks gave the boy a crash course but couldn't give him the full lesson on his powers, he didn't have time but he did what he could.

Over the time of what has happened, Luffy met the other sins, Lust who went by Penguin, Sloth who is called Kaku, Wrath who goes by Marco (he was also a pirate) and just recently, Envy who was a boy named Sabo.

Sabo had lived in the jungle with a boy Luffy knew all to well...

Ace...

And it seemed Ace didn't forget him either but he didn't do anything.. yet. Luffy pretend he didn't know him and that kept him alive that little bit longer.

Days turned to weeks which turned to months and by then they a became closer, Sabo trained Luffy in his powers of being a Sin and the blond noticed something.

There were times in which Luffy would eat like there's no tomorrow and then there's times where he's starve himself for months on end. Or binge eat, he's eat but then throw it back up when no ones around. That became worrying to the Envy personification but there was no drastic change to the kid so he didn't worry so much (must've been a thing about only Gluttony's would know) but he did keep an eye on the boy.

Ace had hated Luffy. He killed his mother! Right?!  
"You know you took way longer than he is now, right?" Her words rung. Did that mean that she would have had problems having another child?  
Ace briskly ignored the thought and kept hating the smallest bit of the trio.

Until Sabo died...

Ace read the letter that was made to him. 'Take care of Luffy and yourself'.

He saw Luffy cry, he hid behind a large tree and saw the boy fall into hysterics from the loss of a brother. His eyes widen when he saw the smaller boy claw at his arms, small droplets of blot turn into streams, screams of 'Im sorry!' 'It's my fault!' And 'why was I born?!'

Ace could see. The boy was broken. Broken and he pushed it that far, he took the knife to the kid and took part in causing him pain.

His little brother...

"P-please... Don't... hate him... he needs.. love to live... it's not his fault..." Rouges voice rung softly in his head and he realises that he went against his mothers last wish...

Ace had a mother to care for him, to love him. ace had a father who stood up for him, to teach him about new things. Luffy never had any of that, hell Garp was hardly there for him either!

"Luffy..." He whispered.

From then on, Ace swore to make it up for his little brother. To protect him!

Luffy knew he was trying but it would never be the way they'd like.  
His father is 'the Second', his mama is 'Her' and his brother goes by 'the Eldest', the other sins call them that as to not cause Luffy into a breakdown.

There's always a monster there for him.  
Her names Na-Na-Chan, sometimes Mother. She looks like Rouge but with crimson eyes, black hair and a dark coloured dress.

Luffy eventually went out to see in search of a crew... and we all know how that went.

_LUFFY'S POV_

"LUFFY!" I heard multiple voice calls out to me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I say.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Chopper asked. "You've been staring out at sea for almost 3 hours!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Are you ok Luffy-bro?" Franky asked.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of what's been happening lately... I missed my family, that's all." I smile at the thought of said family, the Sins.

"Family? You mean other than Ace?"  
Nami asked.

"Yeah including me there's seven of us. Ace isn't really apart of it, this was before I met him." I smile big. "I was the youngest brother!"

My crew tried to get answers from me as to who they were but I just swiftly changed the subject to food.

"Hey Luffy! Isn't that Whitebeards shop?!" Usopp shouts/asks.

I nod. "Might as well say Hi! Shishishi!" I laugh.

Alright! I get to see Marco! My big brother, Wrath!

End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4 - Wrath, he who leads

Akira: Yo! Here's lucky chapter 4 with the third Sin, Wrath! Our dear loveable First division commander and first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates, Marco!

Yes our dear Mama Pineapple the Flaming Turkey!

_MARCO POV_

"Hey Marco!"

I look over and see Teach. A member of the second division under Aces command.

Marshal D Teach is a good man... Kinda... He does have his rough spots, but that's all men for you. Since he joined the Whitebeard pirates, the marines have been on his back since he refused to be a shichibukai under their command. He is also one of the apocalyptics (which are also known as the four horsemen of the apocalypse) known as War. There's three others but they haven't discovered their own powers as of yet so we can't tell for sure who is one. Well actually there is one apocalyptic who has been discovered other than Teach, the guys name is Paulie, he's a friend of Sloth, Kaku, and is the apocalyptic Pestilence. But this subject can be for another time...

"Hi Teach, what's the problem!" I ask, knowing he only comes to me like this only if it involves the Sins, Apocalyptics or whether Thatch, Haruta or Ace did something... Most likely the latter.

"You better get to your office. But don't let the wrath take over when you see it, zehahaha!" He laughs. Why would

I let my wrath out? There's a pun for that. Since I'm usually the laid back, calm guy it's not everyday you see me angry but when you do, it's like my Sins nature came out and I'm like a living hell... So I've been told.

As I reach my office I realise now why Teach told me to keep my wrath in check. Those three are gonna get their asses kicked. Big time...

It wasn't so much that they painted my whole office in rainbows. no, I'm used to that. It was the paperwork that I'm pissed about. That was 10 months worth of paperwork done and neatly organised and now their trashed!

"THAAATCH! HARUTAAA! AAACE! YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!" I roar, my flames flittering along my hands.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO LEAVE HIS PAPER WORK OUT OF THIS!" Haruta yells at the two accomplices.

"BLAME THATCH!" Ace yelled as the trio were trying to run for their lives.

Division commanders and members of the crew hastily got out of the way as to not get hurt in the fury that is apparently me.

After the subtle ass kicking the trio of misfits and the cleaning of my office, I took back to my office where I did my paper work. All. Over. Again!

This task is tedious as hell and takes hours!

Stephan, a large, white dog with what looks like a moustache like Oyaji, made a loud yawn and a huff.

"Yeah... I hate work too buddy.." I say to him. Stephan has been with the crew and myself since I was born.

Well, while I'm here I might as well introduce myself. My name is Marco, I'm the personification of Wrath and I'm also the first mate and first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. I'm 24 years old and- okay I kinda lied on that part. Im actually 64 years old, physically 24 due to being reborn after dying twice.

Here's a little bit about me...

_NO ONE POV_

Marco was just 17 when he joined Edward Newgate, who was 24 at the time. He had eaten his devil fruit when he was 9 so he had some knowledge and skill of his Phoenix powers. The blond boy knew he wanted to see the world and he wanted to do so as a free man. Newgate offered him a chance and a family and the boy gladly accepted.

However it did not last long... He was killed after just 8 months on the sea by some low class pirates, they took him by surprise and stabed him into the chest.

Newgate, who was slowly being known as Whitebeard at the time, was in utter shock and rage. His son was killed. He used his Tremor Tremor no mi and was quickly rid of the pirates. He then immediately went to his son, but found a small baby in way too large clothing pooling around the small body and sparkling blue ash was around the child along the way. This was in the place of the dying teenager.

Newgate was quick to realise that this was Marco. The devil fruit the boy ate must not have given him just the powers of a phoenix, but the ability to be reborn as one as well. Deciding to take the now small boy, he assessed the child in case of injuries and to get a good look at the boy.

His skin was a was a healthy creamy colour, his cheeks and nose dusted in pink slightly as his flames now gone and the cool, night air nipping at the boys skin, his face seemed plump and his eyes were still in its half open way that it always was big his eyes, they were the brightest shade of blue you could find.

And so Newgate took the boy and raised him with the proper love and care a child without parents had deserved. He felt especially proud to learn that the boys first words were 'Dada!' And his first steps were towards the man.

As the boy grew up, he gained knowledge of his powers, how to read and write, how to fight and any other knowledge that he deemed important for the boy.

Marco grew to a smart, strong (not to mention attractive) young man.

But one day at age 19...

He had been diagnosed with a deadly illness that had been killing him from the inside out.

Newgate, now more commonly known as Whitebeard, had felt so much dread for his first son. He knew the young man would die so he had made it his sworn duty to keep him comfortable and as happy as he could be until his last breath. It was heartbreaking to see his son dying once again, it hurt even worse to know that he could not even do anything to stop it! On this day they had adopted a small white puppy that looked like it had a moustache like their captain. Marco had named the pup Stephan.

At this point in time, most of the division commanders of a Whitebeards crew had joined like Jozu who was 23 when he joined, Rakuyo was the same age as Marco and he was fearing for his best friend, Vista was 25 as he joined, a little before Jozu, Namur had just joined and was worried. Other members were either yet to join or weren't even born yet.

Marco died at 19 on a snowy day...

And was born again on that same snowy day...

October 5th...

The members of the Whitebeard pirates were all shocked at the young man turn to sapphire ash and finding a baby covered in blue and yellow flames with large clothes pooling around the infant the ash scattered into the wind. Stephan had come close to the baby, recognising the scent as one of his masters, Marco!

Whitebeard, aged 43, had picked up the baby once againg and assessed him again to find any injury or difference of the once again baby boy. Whitebeard had explained that the devil fruit Marco ate not only gave him the power of the phoenix, but allows him to be reborn like one as well. All the witnessing Whitebeard members swore to secrecy of this revelation for the safety of the baby and had took it upon themselves to be the big brothers and sisters they were to raise the boy (again in Whitebeards case).

They had all celebrated at the reborn of their brother and son and partied hard!

Over the years Marcos first words were this time 'Papa!', Many were adoring the tiny blond, saying how cute it was that his first word was their captain, others were depressed that it wasn't their name the baby said first. Many lost money in those bets.

Again, the babes first steps were to his father as well (with the help of Stephan who had grown a bit over the time). This time all (except for Whitebeard) were depressed that their little brother didn't go to them. Again, a severe loss of money was made and Vista was one rich bastard.

"How did you know he'd go to the captain, Vista?!" Exclaimed Rakuyo.

"Hahaha! It is obvious, isn't it? He is our Father! And a child will always go to their father!" The now rich man said, Marco in his arms, petting his moustache like it was a kitty.

These were the proudest days for one Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate.

The pirates all had put a careful eye on the boy incase that illness came back to the boy but so far nothing happened.

At age 8, the Whitebeard pirates had gained two new, and young, members. One Thatch who was aged 9(weirdly enough, he wasn't wearing a pompadour at this age), and an kimono wearing Izou aged 8 like Marco.

The three boys became the best of friends and the closest of brothers, Thatch having that "big brother" title as well.

Marco remembers his two past lives and had told the crew, even Thatch and Izou. They all agreed to keep it a secret from marines, pirates and even the future members of their family. They kept Marcos illness from Thatch and Izou for the sake of Marco and the two boys.

At age 12 he became the new personification of the Sin, Wrath. He had met Rayleigh, his predecessor, and was taught the knowledge of the sins.

Over the course of time he had met the other sins. Three of them had caught his eye.

Since Marco was an alpha, any omega in his family he'd feel protective of, so when he met Penguin, Kaku and Luffy, he was reluctant to leave them.

Luffy had to them of his "family"

and they were disgusted. He had never felt so much rage build up inside him, he punches a cliff that day and it has crumbled to dust. Wraths personal power was strength.

Marco swore if he met Luffy's father or brother he's either kill them or harm them and cause long term problems for their future.

Luffy told them

That his brother is trying to make up for what he has done but they all held a degree of dislike to the brother.

But then he met his mate...

One Portgas D Ace...

Marcos phoenix mark on the majority of his back had heat up and glowed slightly. Thankfully he wore his purple shirt so no one has noticed.

He didn't mention to Ace that he was his mate, the fear of rejection is real. although he has seen Shanks and Mihawk with each other and they seemed as happy as they could be, even though Shanks was ridiculously possessive of Pride... But that was Greed for you...

Although he feel resentment to Ace, it had vanished when Ace spoke of Luffy so fondly, and the fact that the guy was his mate didn't help.

He felt his heart pick up whenever Ace smiled at him. He had it bad...

_MARCO'S POV_

And that is what my life like for the past 64 years...

Whenever I got even a little sick, all of the older manners and Oyaji goes around like its the end of the world. Thatch, Izou and some of the newer members like Haruta and Ace always was worried and wondered why they did that.

Turns out the illness affects the heart and other vital areas of the sort.

Oh hey... The paperwork's done!

"Marco!" Izou ran into my office in a haste. This seemed urgent.

"What is it Izou? Is there trouble?" I ask.

"Looks like the Strawhat pirates are coming straight at us. Oyaji told us to come to you, saying you'd know what to do." He says, looking around I now see other Division Commanders in my office as well.

Ace looks like he really wants to see his little brother, I'd like to see him again as well, if has been some years.

"Here's what we'll do. We'll allow them on board if they ask, if they cause to be a threat, we fight. Clear?" I say, knowing that we have the upper hand as the Strawhat pirates have only 10 or so members where as we have 16 Divisions.

"Right!" The rest of the commanders reply and goes out of my office and onto the deck.

I follow, with Stephan on my heels, smiling, I'll get to see out youngest brother again. I'd like to see Kaku and Penguin again. I wonder how Sabo is...

As I see their ship, the Thousand Sunny, my smile is hidden by curiosity. Father always did say I was a curious child when he raised me(twice).

As the ship comes closer, an orange haired girl calls out. "Permission to come aboard?!"

"Permission granted!" Shouted Thatch.

'Well... Lets meet again, little brother...' Was my last thought as I was going to see him again...

Akira: soooooo? What do you think? Good? Bad? Feelings are confused over Teach? REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter5-Greed, I simply want everything

WARNING; THERE IS SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_SHANKS POV_

"Get up capt'n! Time to wake the fuck up!" Yells the familiar voice of my first mate.

"Mrrrrghh..." I groan out, WAY to hungover to give a proper reply.

It stays silent for a while, I took that as a sign that I could sleep more.

I'm Sha-AGHH!

"GET UP!" Benn yells. That bastard kicked my ass!

I sat up off the floor that I was kicked on to, I miss my bed.

"Ow! What the hell Benn?!" I whined. I don't usually wine but it's too early to not whine.

"Get up, it's already past noon." He said gruffly. Really? That late?

I sigh. "Okay, okay, I'm up." I said defiantly.

Benn nodded and left my room.

Okay, let me try that again.

I'm shanks La roux. Otherwise known as Red Hair Shanks the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, I am the personification of the Sin, Greed.

People say I'm always selfless and kind, I suppose I am for a pirate. But just because I'm kind doesn't mean I'm greedy. Even the kindest people have greed within themselves.

I'm 37 (yes, that old), and I had lost my left arm saving Luffy from a sea king. But you already know that. Recently, I have been working with Marco and Penguin about an automail; a mechanical arm of sorts. So far we've discussed the when and where along with the materials to use, we have also agreed to keep it a secret from the other sins and my crew. its a surprise of sorts!

Now lets just just get one thing straight to all you people out there; I am an Alpha and I'm happily mated. Being mated doesn't mean you're going to be stuck with someone for the rest of your life, it means you have a love for the rest of your life. And here's where I get greedy.

I am (even in my own standards) very possessive of my mate, who is Dracule Mihawk, an Omega (believe it or not). I am also possessive of my families; my crew and the Sins.

"Oi captain! Let's get going!" Yasopp shouted to me.

_NO ONE POV_

"Yeah, yeah..." The red haired man muttered.

He stands up and readies himself for the apparent second half of the day.

As he was preparing for the day, he thought back to how he met his family, his mate, all those things that brought out the Sin in him.

He had been on his captains ship, the Oro Jackson, with the first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, and his sort of friend, Buggy, looking at their captain who looked like a love struck puppy.

"What's with the captain, Rayleigh?" Buggy asked.

"Captain has found someone important." the first mate replied with a smirk.

Buggy raised an eyebrow while Shanks seemed like he had an idea.

Even though he was young, he knew he was a future Sin. He knew of his captain and Rayleigh were one too, along with which one they were. They had trained the boy in being a sin, they didn't have first hand knowledge of being Greed but they knew the acting personification. A woman named Belle-mere.

Could it be that Roger has found his mate?

Buggy walked off and claimed he was going to get a bite to eat.

Shanks leaned close to the elder man. "Could it be he found his mate?" He whispered.

"It seems like it..." Rayleigh replied. "whoever it is, really has Gluttony on the line."

The red head nodded. Roger looked like he was about to jump off the ship just to see this person again. Well he WAS until.

"Excuse me?" Said a soft voice that sounded like silk.

The two looked over to the side of the ship where the docks are to see a beautiful woman. Her soft brown eyes with freckles adorning her cheeks, long, wavy strawberry blonde hair swaying slightly in the wind with a hibiscus flower on the left side of her head, a long, flowing dress hugged her body nicely. And a familiar captains hat in her hands.

All the men crowded and looked to the beauty that was seen.

Roger had tried to look strong and cool. No, really. He did. But he tripped over and fell off the stairs which earned sounds of 'Oohs' from the crew and the fallen man had hastily gotten up and acted as if he didn't just fall from nothing but air.

"W-what can I do for you miss?" Roger asked slightly embarrassed.

Rouge blinked before she smiled to Roger (who most likely was screaming inside). "You forgot your hat when we bumped into one another." she said as she gave the man his hat.

"Thank you..." he took his hat, his hands brushed by the woman's which had brought coos and awes from the men of the ship. "OH SHUT UP!" Roger yelled at his men, his face as red as his coat.

Shanks, Rayleigh and the woman laughed at the display. There never was a dull moment with their captain around.

Said captain turned back to their guest and introduced himself. "Gol D Roger, captain of the Roger Pirates."

"Portgas D Rouge. It's nice to meet you Roger." The woman smiled.

Over the time, Rouge had come by and met up with Roger and his crew. Roger found out that Rouge was in fact the Sin Lust. Which made sense in cases of her beauty.

The captain of the Roger pirates had been trying and (kind of) failing at wooing his soon to be mate. It got so bad that the crew had made bets over how long it will take until he fails. Why was their captain a dork, nobody knew. But it was entertaining to watch.

Rayleigh and Shanks were rich men on those days. Shanks bought booze and Rayleigh always bought a bad sword of some sort... Or booze. Booze is good.

Eventually Rouge and Roger became properly mated, but at the same time Roger and his crew had to leave.

After the death of his captain, Rayleigh had revoked his title as Wrath, Buggy went his own way, while Shanks went off to make his crew. Here, he met Benn, Yasopp, Lucky Roo and even Rockstar.

Over the years he became the new generation of the sin, Greed.

He had met Marco, who was Wrath, when he had met Whitebeard in battle... Until they had partied hard after the fight. He had continuously tried getting the blond to join his crew. His greed showing big time. So far, no such luck.

He met Luffy, Gluttony, when he was on Foosha Island and we all know how that had turned out. He had gained a son that day. He was even happier to know Rogers heir of the title of Gluttony was to someone worthy of it.

He met Lust, known as Penguin, at a random port for supplies. The boy was being harassed and almost been rapped until he had interfered.

Sloth was a boy named Kaku. He liked to build ships and had helped Shanks and his crew when they were in some trouble after a fearsome battle against some enemy pirates.

Meeting Envy was different. The personifications human name was Sabo and the boy was on a mission in the name of Monkey D Dragon. Shanks heard from Intel that Dragon was out and about and he was gonna get an ass kicking (get killed) by one red haired captain. well, long story short Sabo now has great resentment towards his superior and had become family to the red haired man.

Then he met Pride...

Dracule Mihawk... The man was indeed prideful and he turned out to be Shanks mate.

Shanks never thought he'd meet his mate. (At this time, Mihawk didn't have a beard or moustache. clean shaven and looked WAY younger than he was) when Mihawk accepted Shanks as his alpha, his mate... Well let's just say the two were glad they were in a soundproof room.

Kissing, touching and stripping of clothes were what was the start of them.

Shanks had lead his Omega to the bed and gotten on top of him. Licking and kissing along his lovers jaw down to his pert nipples. He sucked, pinched and even bit them which had caused delicious moans from the man underneath him.

Mihawk was antsy, he didn't liked being teased and he certainly didn't like being so hastily. Especially with his

Mate. he wanted it slow, but the man above him had a different view, a more... Rough view. Mihawk tried to push his red haired lover off, he did. But the man was just too strong.

"S-stop... Nghh!" Mihawk moaned out.

Shanks would have none of that. He grabbed Mihawks belt from his pants and had bound his lovers wrists above his head. He smirked darkly to his mate. "No no... We can't have that now can we?"

Greed is always a tough one to love. Mihawk knew if this, he didn't know if he was worried of what was to come or if it was excitement. Judging by the way his penis is acting, he must be excited.

Mihawk thought to try and entice his mate. Grinding his hips up against Shanks, it earned him a loud groan (not that he didn't moan as loud) and a feel of the larger dick that was the mans.

Shanks had moistened his fingers enough to place to his lovers entrance. Before he went withhis thought, he trekked his fingers over the mans mark leaving a feeling of electric shock with the heat trailing behind. Teailing his fingers back at Mihawks entrance, he added one finger and thrusted hard, he added another finger and a third, thrusting faster and faster as we went. Mihawk moved his hips to get the fingers deeper but that resulted in the fingers to be drawn out of him.

Mihawk mew led at the loss of fingers in him until he felt something hard and large at his enterance.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Shanks had pushed his member into the bound man underneath him. He waited until the Omega was shifting his hips around.

Soon enough, shanks started his pace of fast, harsh thrusts. Making Mihawk almost scream in pleasure.

Shanks gripped roughly onto his lovers hips, thrusts becoming faster by the second. He kept thrusting in different angles to find-

"Aaahhhhhhh!"

Never mind...

He aimed at that spot and thrusted hard, earning sweet screams of his lover.

Mihawk tried to move his arms to grab hold of Shanks but sadly couldn't. Said mans belt was still bound to his wrists. His wrists were becoming red raw from the struggle but Shanks eventually let them go. He felt like being merciful right now.

Mihawk immediately wrapped an arm around Shank's neck, the other arm gripping the red heads right arm where his mark was. A feeling of electricity shot through him leaving behing the feel of ice cold trails along his arm. shanks groaned loudly at the touch.

Soon, Mihawk came screaming his mates name. Shanks following not far behind he pulled out and came all over his and Mihawks stomach, biting the junction between Mihawks neck and shoulder.

As they came down from their high, Mihawk was losing his consciousness. he vaguely heard the red head whispering 'I Love You' to him, he hummed slowly before slowly falling asleep.

_SHANKS POV_

"Hey Shanks!" Called out Yasopp.

Huh? "Yeah?" I reply.

"You okay? You've been out of it for a while..." The sniper asked.

"I am fine, just my head in the clouds." I say smiling big.

Yasopp smiles back and goes back to whatever he was doing, drinking probably.

Mihawk... I wonder how he's been since we've last seen each other.

Heh, who knew I did things rough?

Well he likes it since he acts so submissive towards it.

I'll admit, I'm greedy. I want to keep my mate all to myself, I'll bound him in chains (again) if I have to, keep my family near me, kill Dragon for hurting MY son (I consider him my son).

All I want is simply everything...

Akira: okay, that's it for me, REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6 - Envy, why couldn't it be me?

_SABO POV_

I lie awake as I think back to what could have been. If I didn't leave as early as I did, could I have lived happily with Ace and Luffy? Would I have hated Ace and Dragon? What would've happened to Koala?

I stand out on my balcony, looking at the oceans sunset while thinking back to what could have been.

"Sabo?"

I look to my left as I see a girl that could only be called beautiful, and she is. This is Koala, a friend of mine and partner in the revolutionary army.

I smile in a brotherly way. "What is it Koala?" I ask.

"Dragon is sending us on our mission soon, are you ready?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Almost. Give me a bit and I'll meet you at the gates."

Koala laughed, she knew I hadn't even started packing. "Typical Sabo... Okay, meet you there."

As she leaves, I enter my room which is kind if messy with maps, reports and clothes lying about. Okay, so I'm a bit clumsy and messy... I try to tidy up a bit as I pack for a trip which I think will take at least a month!

Well, while I do this I guess I should introduce myself, ne?

I'm Sabo! The middle brother out of Ace and Luffy. I'm 23 years old as is Ace, but he believes he is older (That makes sense since he's born on the 1st of January). I am also the personification of the sin Envy. Regardless that I work under Luffy's "father", Dragon, I hate the man greatly (or at least resent him) for what he did to Luffy!

I mean, HOW is abandoning your only son and step-son right?! Ace was under Dadans care and had Garp, sure, but what about Luffy? A premature baby, all alone (Sure, Garp took him in after he first heard of Luffy, but still)... All because your wife died in child birth? She wouldn't have been able to have Luffy without one of them dying to begin with, she knew that. She TOLD HIM. She told Ace! (I know this as Miss Rouge told me one day)

I'm sure you've all met some of the other sins, so I guess we all can have a look at my past, too.

_NO ONE POV_

After having his ship destroyed by a celestial dragon, Sabo was floating along the ocean.

It hurt so much. The burns he had gained(?) from his ship as it was shot and burning to it's demise. He had deep gashes along his torso as well as severe burns that laid mainly along his left side - although somehow his mark remained perfectly unharmed.

He was blacking out. Blood loss was becoming too great.

Just as he thought he was going to truly die and had accepted it, a large shadow over came him. A ship.

With his vision blacking out and his hearing coming and going, he vaguely heard voices calling out to him.

"Hey! Ca... ..ou he... me?! Get him- ..."

"He's ... -Stabilise h..."

"...Don't Die on me!"

Pain came to him on a whole new level. He screamed as loud as he could, thrashing to get the pain to stop but it all kept hurting. Sabo felt multiple hands holding him down as two other pairs

After that he passed out.

When Sabo woke up, it was fairly dark. He guessed it was sunset judging by the orange, pink and reddish hues in the light.

"Ahh~ So Vou voken up boy?" A voice said to him.

He turned to his left and saw what he thought was a man who looked a LOT like Dr. Frankenfurer from the Rocky Horror Picture Show... How he knew that, he didn't know.

"Ughh... Who are you? Where am I?" Sabo asked the weirdly dressed... Man?

"Vi am Ivankov~! Vou've been out for five days. As for Vhere vou are, vou're on a ship of zhe revolutionary army!" Ivankov said. "Vhat iz vour name boy?"

"My names Sabo... How'd I get here?" Sabo replied.

"Our leader found vou floating on zhe vater, blood flowing and Vhat seemed to be a destroyed ship." Ivankov paused for a second. "Vhat vere vou doing on zhe ocean any vay?"

"That was my ship, a celestial dragon shot it and had it attacked. I was headed out to start as a pirate and well..."

Ivankov nodded. "Vi see... Vell out leader vanted to see vou vhen vou've woken up."

Sabo nodded and was carefully leaded out on deck where the 'leader' was. He was healed enough to be able to walk but had to take it easy.

Sabo saw a fairly tall man with long hair that was wild but had been slicked back out of his face, he was pretty tan and had sharp features, the most noticeable thing about this man was the peculiar tattoo.

The man looked over to the two new comers and looked to the taller. "Ivankov, you are dismissed." He simply said.

Ivankov nodded, leaving Sabo to this man.

The man was the first to speak. "You have healed fairly well for five days."

"Ah... Yeah... Thank you for your help, I'm Sabo." Sabo said. "But... Why help me?"

The man looked at the blonde. "Because I could..."

The two talked over some things and Sabo learned this mans name was Monkey D Dragon, his name was the same as Luffy's! Maybe they're related? Sabo didn't say anything incase he was wrong but he did tell the elder man he had brothers.

As Sabo healed, he had joined the Revolutionary army. Soon enough he became second in command.

He wasn't able to see his brothers due to training, studies over different cultures and many strategies, and many other things Dragon deemed necessary to know.

He met Koala three years after he joined Dragon and his goal for peace.

To say he looked up to Dragon was true, he admired the man and was willing to follow all that he said.

That was until... He ran into Shanks La Roux.

"An scouting mission? Me?" Sabo, now 17, exclaimed.

"That's right," Dragon said. "Recently we've gained knowledge of marines in one of our territorial areas; says something about pirates. I need you to scout out to see how far they've gone into our territory and investigate about the pirates. Think you can do that?"

Sabo nodded excitedly. "But why only me?"

"We have our men spread too far over other areas that we don't have enough to spare over there and others are... On a mission. I figured we have you go over there and scout out and see exactly which pirates are in the area. We don't need citizens in harm because of the wrong pirates or even marines." Dragon explained. "I believe it would do you good for experience, as well."

Sabo gained a determined look in his eyes. Disregarding the others in a mission part, that seemed regular for these men. "Right, you can count on me."

Sabo was soon in the village that was under protection of the revolutionary army, looking around, seeing a few marines. They didn't pose as a threat to any villagers, neither were they causing any trouble.

'Well they seem to be here just for supplies and looking for something... or some crew... What about these pirates I was told about?' Sabo thought.

He kept an eye out for the marines and so far there were no problems.

An hour passed and the marines left, looking somewhat disappointed.

As Sabo was starting to leave, a sword was thrown into the wall right beside his head.

'What?!' The blonde thought.

Soon a red haired man came and attacked him.

"You're going down Dragon!" The man said.

"What?! Dragon?" Sabo shouted.

The fight was quickly stopped by a man who's long, dark hair that was starting to gray in a low ponytail ss topped the fight by hitting the red haired man with the butt of his rifle.

"Ow... What the hell Benn?!" The red haired man... pouted?

"Damn it captain, that's not Dragon! It's some kid!" The man now known as Benn said.

The man looked to Sabo and blinked. "Oh. So it is! Dahahaha!" He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that kid! Name's Shanks."

Sabo looked at him for a minuet. "The names Sabo, what do you want with Dragon?!"

Shanks eyes darkened. "You with him?"

"Second in command of the revolutionary army... Now what's your deal with Dragon!?" Sabo exclaimed frustratedly.

"He ruined the life of my son, and so I'm here to pay retribution."

Sabo was shocked. "Son? You have a son?!"

Benn joined in the conversation. "Not literally, Captain just calls him his son."

"He had men out to kill Luffy! I will never accept that! He's his son, too! So I should be able to kill him!" Shanks yelled.

"Luffy?! You know Luffy?!" Sabo exclaimed in shock.

The two elder men froze and looked to the blonde teen.

It was silent for some time until Shanks spoke. "You know Luffy?"

"He's my brother back at East Blue." Sabo said.

Shanks then grinned like an idiot. "Oooh! So you're THAT Sabo! Dahahaha! Which means you're also Envy."

Sabo froze and his grip tightened on his weapon. "How do you know that name?"

"Relax kid." Shanks said, he undid his shirt and pulled his arm out of its sleeve to reveal a tribal like mark on his arm with the words 'GREED' written on it (a bit like aces tattoo of his name). "I go by Greed with the rest of our family."

Sabo looked confused. "Family?"

Benn smirked and lit up a cigarette. "It's not wise to mention this out in the open. Come with us to our ship and we can explain."

"Are you a one of us, too?" Sabo asked.

"No, but I'm shanks' first mate and so I have to know of all of this. Its kind of required with him." Benn said pointing to his idiot- I mean captain.

Sabo nodded and followed the two to their ship.

Since Sabo had little to no knowledge of being a Sin, Shanks gave the need to know information and explained that he heard Dragon was in the area so he was going to find him and kill him... Or at least severely maim him with long term scars.

"But why hurt Dragon? I didn't really get what you were talking about earlier." Sabo asked.

Shanks nodded. "Right. Well when Luffy was born his mother, Rouge, died at birth due to being too weak when she had her first son who is Ace. Even after five years, he body was still too weak and so she gave birth to him early. He was six and a half months old when she had him. As she died, Dragon and Ace were blinded by rage and blamed Luffy of their wife or mothers death."

Sabos eyes were about to pop out of his head. "So Ace is Luffys brother?!"

"Half-brother but yes. Over the years Dragon had some of his men try to kill Luffy but Rouges souls stopped that and even other predestined who were with him at the time. The villagers where he grew up took to calling him 'the Demon Child of East Blue'. Now Luffy has a demon that hides in the shadows, literally, and we call it Nana-Chan... Other names too but mainly Nana-Chan."

"I've heard of the demon, I've met it before... once it looked like Luffy but more scary, like the exact opposite of what he was and then a woman, which I was told it was like Rouge but the opposite as well." Sabo said. "How exactly did "Nana-Chan" come to be?"

Shanks expression turned grim. "After I left for the sea, villagers attaches Luffy. Crucified him and burned him at the stake. My mate, Pride, was too late but he saved our youngest. He said that Luffy kept crying, asking fir something, anything to save him. Be with him, so he wouldn't be alone. With Luffys powers of Time and Space, he must've either made it up from the darkness of his mind or it was summoned from a different dimension."

Benn smirked. "Nana must be from a different dimension. there are opposite versions of Ace and others that he pulled from a mirror."

The two sins nodded at the statement, both have witnessed the act.

Sabo looked down to his hands that were in his lap. "So Dragon's not the kind man I thought he is..."

"Maybe to others, but not Luffy. And that's why Nana and the other Sins and I want him dead." Shanks said.

Sabos head shot up. "But what about Ace?!"

Shanks had to think for a minuet. "Well, although I would want him dead, he's now under the protection of Wrath and even Luffy. After you 'died' Ace did all he could to make it up to Luffy. Although Luffy understands this he still fears Ace. So we can't kill him but we hate him. Rouges just disappointed in both of them."

Sabo nodded. Dragon was a cruel man. it was decided that Sabo resented the man and Ace, but he'll stay with the army to protect those who need protection and bring truth to the marines! It will be hard but it's for his new found family!

_SABO POV_

So that's my story, over the time after I met Shanks, I ran into the other sins and we all became pretty close.

Just... Why wasn't it me there for Luffy instead of Ace?! Why did Ace get to be the brother Luffy needed and not me!? Why did I leave early!? WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME OVER YOU ACE?!

Oh hey, I'm packed and my rooms actually clean for once!

I walk to the gates where Koala is waiting and we both saddle on our horses as we leave to investigate about Heart and Kidd pirates in the area.

But why does my heart beat fast and mark heat up when I think about the captain of the Heart Pirates? I've never even met him... What's this feeling? Maybe I should ask Penguin, he'd know.

_**Tha-dump Tha-dump**_

Akira: Okay! Reviews are needed and appreciated! Up next is out loving Pride, Mihawk!

also here's a question I want to ask y'all, I'd love it if I got answers to this; what do you think of Ace and Dragon?

also if anybody was confused about anything you can ask and I will either reply or will put in in an authors note at either the start or end of a chapter! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 - Pride, looking past my pride

_MIHAWK POV_

"I mean using a sword like that- That person should NEVER own a fine piece like that EVER again!" A young girl with raven-blue hair and dark eyes said, recalling the events of a few days ago.

"I agree, Kuina. Even I don't use my swords in that way, even in public, and knowing shanks, he's had ideas to use mine like that or even his..." I said as I was sipping on my glass of wine.

Kuina, despite dying at the young age of 13, had suddenly changed into a beautiful woman of which she must be around 22 or so. Because she died at a young age, her soul has been able to grow to a certain age (in this case 22) until she stops ageing.

"Right, well shanks IS Greed. I personally wouldn't expect anything less from him. Belle-mere was similar but she didn't have a mate." Kuina smiled at me. "So how is Zoro? I didn't see him when he was here to train."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment to think. "He's improved greatly from when he first came to me to fight. He may have lost greatly but I believe his resolve was something that caught my eye."

"That's great! I'm surprised he learned a way to fight with three swords!" A woman with a strange hair style said as she and four others entered the room. I sat in front of the large fire place in the lounge room, it was winter here and I don't take to the cold so well.

"Hello Belle-mere, Olivia, Rocinante, Roger, Rayleigh! How was your trip? Huh, Where's Rouge?" Kuina chimed.

Rocinante, also called Corazon, spoke. "Hello Kuina. Mihawk. The trip went without a hitch. As for Rouge..."

"Uwaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Roger wailed while being curled up in a corner, one that we all agree to name it the Emo Corner. I now thank whatever deity there is that Perona isn't here.

"... Really... She's with Penguin discussing about the affairs of who Pen's mate is. Its exiting to think about... Regardless of the mask, he seems quite attractive even though I couldn't see his face." Olivia replied, yawning.

Of course, if it involved Rouge, then Roger is the biggest dork alive. I'm sure he's more clumsy than Rocinante...

While the predecessors talk amongst themselves, I might as well introduce myself; I am Dracule Mihawk, age 41 (comment on that you will die), the personification of the sin Pride and I'm the mate to Shanks. (I'm the omega... Shut up)

Not much is to be said of my past but I believe whatever has the predecessors or other Sins, it's always interesting.

As I mentioned, I am shanks' mate and believe me, it's not easy. He's ridiculously possessive of his family and precious possessions (like that strawhat he gave to Luffy) and he is sadistic if one is not careful.

Even if we have sex, more often than not he likes to use knife play, whips, chains and many other things that you can imagine.

Shanks doesn't get called 'Master', I usually call him by his name or Love.

Although all the things he uses and I am used on, there is always the after care. If he used knives or whips too hard or the restraints ribbed my wrists and ankles to the point of bleeding, he carefully attends to my wounds. After, he simply cleans both of us up then holds me to his chest, caressing my hair or even my mark - which warms at the touch and gives me the never ending comfort of his love.

Despite my position as Pride, I can't seem to hold any shred of pride (or even dignity) whenever I'm near him. In open doors I can seem calm and composed around anybody and everybody, even the ones who seem to be the most intimidating being on earth (like Doflamingo, then behind closed doors, my emotions fly to the surface and I feel as if I'm exposed.

That red haired bastard has some sort of way in doing what he does. I don't know what, but I'd kill him if I could... Only to end up regretting it the next second.

His smile. His amber eyes. His godly sculpted body. His soul...

His heart...

His love...

I need it all. Is this the curse of having a mate? Or is it a gift? Having someone that belongs to only you...

_NO ONE POV_

"Okay! I'm back!" Roger said after finally composing himself from his... Mihawk thinks it was two hours... depression.

"Welcome to the world of the undead!" Belle-mere remarked

Mihawk merely smirked, setting his glass down to the small coffee table in front of him.

"Ha Ha... Asshole..." Roger mutters.

Olivia lounges among a couch that somehow has hundreds of cushions upon it. She lazily gets up only to say: "Quiet down, I was dreaming of sleeping."

Majority of the occupants in the room looked at the preseason of Sloth with a disbelieving look and a sweat drop.

Only Olivia... Only sloth...

_ MIHAWK POV_

I can't believe I'm apart of this generation of Sins...

I can't tell if it's a easing of a curse...

But only they...

The predecessors and the new Gen...

Only they can see me behind my mask...

AKIRA: okay that's chapter 7!

This hasn't been beta-ed... Betad? I don't know... So just let me know if I misspelled something!

A quick news update; I'm making a Q&amp;A for 'My Apocaliptic Sin is Your Love' that I'd like to call "Ask my Sin to know my Love"

Here you can ask any questions to the Sins or predessors (hell even other pirates, marines or even shichibukais) give dares and even make a request if a sin or other friends, enemies, allies or family to the Sins! Don't be afraid to speak up and join in!


	8. Chapter 8 - Sloth, for you? I will

_KAKU POV_

"So it's agreed? We use the darker material for the carpeting?" Paulie asked, looking over the blueprints to our latest job in repairing and renew a ship. Clarification of so many things and people's jobs are very time consuming.

Lucci nodded as his bird, Hattori, said. "Right! Right! Let's get crackin'!"

I'm still amazed at how Lucci is able to make Hattori speak with such skill at ventriloquism.

"Not yet, what about the structure? We should get some others to give you a hand at strengthening it, all weaker parts get taken care of first and the others need as much care regardless of wether it's stronger or not." Our boss Iceberg stated.

"I can get Lulu and the others to organise that." I said.

Iceberg nodded. "Well now that that's discussed, go home. You all need the rest for an early start tomorrow."

Lucci, Paulie and I all nod and started to make our way out of the spacious office, giving Kalifa a small smile and a nod in greeting, we make our way out of the building and to the bar. More commonly known as 'Blueno's bar' because of the bartender, Blueno, makes the best drinks out there.

"So did ya hear about the latest news?" Paulie asked. He's not one for gossip so whatever this is must be something important.

"What's up?" Hattori asked.

"Rumours are going about saying the World Government caused the fire of the new set of apartments!" Paulie exclaimed.

My eyes widened. The Government?

Hattori spoke. "How do Ya know it's the World Government? Could'a been some of the thugs around the city."

Paulie took a drag from his cigar he just lit up. "The construction workers saw the World Governments symbol on the back of their clothes... and the number eighteen."

Oh... It was CP18... Those bastards can't clean up their own mess.

"How did the Government get so flawed?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think it was when the Pirate King died." Paulie said. "They think they're indestructible and what they do is the right thing and that their word is law. Same with those damn Tenryubito."

Lucci nodded. He looked to me, knowing we'd have to talk about this later with the rest of the CP9.

As we walk to the bar, I guess I can introduce myself.

I'm Kaku, age 23. I'm a shipwright for Galley-La in Water 7, but I'm also an agent for the Government. Myself, Lucci, Kalifa and Blueno along with a few others are apart of a group called the Cipher Pol 9, of CP9 got short, we mainly specialise in assassinations.

Anyway I guess the main thing that you're all wondering is what personification I am. I am the acting personification of the sin Sloth. Kind of ironic considering I usually run and jump off of buildings a lot.

My 'special' power is Sound. Like using sound waves. I think Luffy has the coolest, I mean time and space!

I guess you're all wondering about the CP9, right?

Well even though we all work/live for the World Government, it's kind of against out will. I had just left East Blue at 9 years of age where Spandam and his goons got to me. Now in hindsight I probably could have taken them, but I didn't know how to work my powers. So I was very much screwed over.

Spandam... Urgh, just thinking of that purple haired dumb fuck makes me wanna brake something. Preferably his face. The man has no care of the people or justice, he's in it for the personal gain within the political world. Get famous, respected and well known by the right people and you're basically untouchable.

Spandam has my predecessors daughter in his line of sight, and there's nothing the CP9 or myself can do about it.

Although Lucci, the others and I are apart of CP9, we decided to not go under their orders. We will still stay there and be "loyal" until the time is right.

Hmm. Nico Robin is apart of Luffy's crew... Spandam will most likely try to get her and Luffy will save her, that's just his nature, I could possibly coax the others into joining the Strawhats with me. We haven't done anything to them so we're safe in a way.

'What would you do Olivia?' I thought to my predecessor, even though she's not here.

I look to the two in front of me and I immediately think about Paulie.

He lives in a run down apartment building and is practically dirt poor... if it wasn't for his job at Galley-La he'd probably be dead. But... It's weird... He hardly ever gets ill. I feel an aura around him and its familiar, like a sins but all of the sins are discovered so...

Could he possibly be an Apocalyptic? If that's the case, which one is he?

He can't be War, that's Teach and he's with Wrath...

Famine? No... He has no sign of starvation, sure he's a little thin, but nothing serious. If anything, he seems pretty well fed for a poor life style.

Death? Okay, no. Paulie is too full of life... And I think Lust said that his captain may be Death.

So that leaves Pestilence...

It seems about right, I mean when he gets sick, it's either REALLY bad or not even noticeable. And everyone in the area he live in is almost always sick. He MUST be pestilence.

"Kaku, you okay bud?" Paulie asked, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just my heads just lost in the clouds." I smile.

"Well don't get too lost. We're almost there!" He said pointing to the building. Its lights gave a sort of welcome to all for drinks and even food.

Hattori chirped. "Finally! That was takin' forever!"

Either it's the bird, or Lucci loves to be sarcastic...

We enter the bar and see the bull horned hair styled man who is well known as Blueno.

Blueno's a member of CP9 and as true as the rumors say, he makes drinks like a god!

Paulie greeted the taller man. "Hey, hey Blueno! Couple a' drinks for these two and me please?!"

"Right on, Paulie." Blueno replied, turning to make out usual. "Heard about the fire?"

Hattori (I guess it's Lucci really) answered. "Spoke about it on the way here! Bastards can't leave 'em alone!"

Blueno turned to is with our drinks. "Well let's hope those guys are caught."

We all cheered and drank to that.

... Aaaand after that it's a little hazy.

_NO ONE POV_

The next day...

Kaku woke up to the biggest hangover ever.

"Oh!... What day's it!" He muttered.

He slowly got himself up and dressed for the day. He exited his room and made his way down the stairs of the two story house. As he walked into the kitchen, he was surprised to see all of the CP9 sitting together quietly talking about something, they stopped as Kaku entered the room.

They stared at him...

And he stared back...

And they stared at him...

And he stared back...

...

Fuck it...

"Uhhhh. Morning?" Kaku awkwardly said.

...

Still the awkwardness of silence.

Kaku gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright... what did I do?"

The CP9 looked surprised (even Lucci), so Jyabura was apparently the one to speak up.

"Did you have fun last night?" He snickered, most of the others either giggles as well or smirked (Lucci).

Oh, so he got drunk enough to do something. "Depends." The orangette said. "Did I have a hot Cabana boy with me and some drinks? Or did I get in a dress?"

Jyabura blinked. "Uhh..."

Kalifa adjusted her glasses. "Neither."

"Oh good. Last time I did both and the next morning I woke up to three girls and 4 guys with me and I had ended up somewhere in West. Nice weather in the spring."

At this point all of the members looked at the long nosed orangette in disbelief.

"You CAN'T be serious..." Lucci finally said. Kaku just shrugged.

"So what happened?" It was then dead silence once again and honestly, Kaku was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Jyabura was the one to speak after almost five minutes of silence. "You stumbled in the house, with Lucci's help, singing something like 'Binks sake' or whatever and said both Lucci and I had a nice ass, then you went about saying something about sins and you took off your shirt and there's a weird -well actually it's pretty cool- tattoo." Each word had Kakus eyes widen in horror.

"I did WHAT?!" Kaku almost screeched. "Okay, now I KNOW you're all drunk! Screw the time, anytime is drinking time so you're all drunk!" He yelled as he pointed at the group of assassins.

"Chapapa! You really did!" Fukuro insisted.

"Then what did it look like?!"

"It was a green and black tiger along the side of your torso with the word SLOTH wtitten in its claws." Kalifa answered, the others gave some sort of an affirmative.

Kaku just looked in terror. He slowly turned and walked into the rather large living room and say in one of the really comfy love seats. "Shit..." He whispered. Placing his head in his hands, elbows on his knees as he mumbled a mantra of shit.

They weren't supposed to know... They were NEVER supposed to know!

Kaku felt a hand place itself on his head, his guess shot up almost immediately and he almost sent a sonic boom at the person. Almost. He found It was Kalifa and the others behind her, each looking worried in their own way.

"... I've gotta talk about this now don't I?" He said knowing it was going to be a long talk. They nodded.

"Not now, after work you sure as hell will though." Lucci said.

Kaku nodded and got up to make his way to the door with Lucci.

He looked to the others that he considers family and gives a small smile.

As the two CP9s make their way to Galley-La, they met up with Paulie who looked like he got ran over by the Puffing Tom.

Ten hours passed and the refinements of the ship was finally complete. Kaku felt more lighter than he did before and it seemed that this mornings confrontation with the members were all just in his head. If only it was just part of having a hangover...

"Oi Kaku! Someone's here for you, you'll never believe who it is!" A random shipwright called to the said orangette.

"Who? You're mother?" Kaku snickered along with some of the other workers that was within earshot.

"You wish kid! But seriously! It's Red Haired Shanks and his crew!"

All of the men froze and Kaku barely noticed Lucci and Paulie looking either horrified or shocked.

Kaku stood from his crouching position, "Well, I might as well talk to him. Everybody knows he's a persistent bugger."

"Are you insane?!" Paulie yelled. "You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"I agree!" Hattori was almost yelling.

"It's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't cause trouble in a place like this." Kaku smiled.

Iceberg walked out of his office building, looking both confused and annoyed. "What's all the shouting?!"

"Red Hair Shanks with his crew is here and he wants to see Kaku!" Paulie exclaimed, causing his bosses eyes to widen in shock.

"What?!"

"Seriously, it's no big deal!" Kaku said exasperatedly.

Neither of the three (four?) budged and were adamant in having Kaku hide in the office. Kaku can fight, sure, but not against a Yonko and his crew. The three kept making points and rambles of the subject. (okay, it was mostly Paulie and Iceberg but Lucci had a word here and there)

Kaku was getting agitated and his exhaustion getting to him. Having a hangover didn't help either, neither was his Sloth coming out (it's like Marco with his inner Wrath when thatch, Haruta and Ace messed with his paperwork) so at this moment, no fucks were given!

"Look. I go see him and hear what he wants and if you want, you can home with. So please, SHUT. UP!" Kaku had enough and shouted at the men. He turned and walked to the gateway where he knew the waiting pirates were.

As Kaku walked, he noticed three things; one) he was getting stares from most of the workers in Galley-La, two) Lucci, Paulie and Iceberg ran to catch up to Kaku and followed him, and three) Kaku was getting exited to see Shanks. He missed his father figure in his family of sins.

The four men walked alongside the massive gateway and turned to the opening where they were waiting.

"Finally, I was beginning to think I'd have to go in and find you Kirin (Giraffe)!"

Kaku smirked. "I was working." Was the simple answer he relayed to the red haired man across from him.

"Dahahaha! I can't believe it! Sloth is working! Hahaha!" Shanks laughed which caused most of his crew to join in and greet the orangette.

Luccis eyes widen. 'Why did Red Hair call him Sloth? And why are they so familiar to one another.' He thought.

"You're one to talk, Greed." Kaku smiled.

"Right, Right. Who's your friends?" The red haired sin asked.

Kaku looked over his shoulder to see the astonished faces of the three. "The blue/purple haired guy is Iceberg, my boss here, the blondes Paulie, I already know that you're thinking and we'll talk later." Kaku said to Shanks about Paulie maybe being Pestilence. "And lastly this is Lucci with his bird Hattori."

"Hi!" Shanks waved.

After a few hours of talking and finding out that the red haired mans Ship needed repairs, Iceberg left to do whatever he did while the two others stayed.

"So got any place where you and I can talk?" Shanks asked, Benn stayed with him while the rest of his crew such as Lucky Roo, Yasopp and Rockstar went to the bar or went for supplies of the sorts.

"Yeah..." Kaku turned to Lucci and Paulie. "You guys should come too. Lucci, the others should be there so we can have that 'talk' by then." Lucci nodded in affirmation. "And Paulie, you should come too. There's something with you I want to get clarification on." The mentioned blonde seemed worried and curious, but nodded either way.

Shanks and his first mate smirked. "Well then, lead the way Sloth."


	9. ChapterNotAChapter - the summary

In the start of this story, each sin was given their own And chapter to give you an idea of who exactly we are talking about along with giving a feel about their personality (this means they may be OOC but I'll try to keep it as close to character as I can).

I was given a question about the Apocalyptics and so on this chapter-yet-it's-not-exactly-a-chapter I decided to give a brief overview of each Sin and Apocalyptic. Further questions can be asked and will be posted in 'Ask my Sins' -a fic which is tied to MASIYL in which you ask any sin or character anything regarding MASIYL.

Wrath- AkA Marco the Phoenix.

Physically 24, really 64. (I made a mistake in my math! If he first died when he was 17, then died at 19 and is now 24, he'd only be 60! So the sad thing here is he may have died at 4 years of age. Most likely by illness due to there was not the best medical knowledge back then)

-Is in love, yet resents Ace who is also his mate (not mated... yet)

-Predecessor is Silvers Rayleigh.

-He had a incurable disease at 19 which affected his heart, there may be a possibility that it would come back.

-His mark is a gold and blue phoenix that takes up nearly ALL of his back.

-Only the senior members of Whitebeards crew knows of Marco's real age (eg Vista, Rakuyo[who was/is his best friend] ) except Thatch, Izou, Ace and Haruta.

-Special ability is manipulation of flames (not just blue; there's black, red, green, purple, a frigging rainbow!)

Greed-AkA Shanks La Roux.

-37 years of age (and still hella fine)

-The Master of S&amp;M/BDSM (master in more ways than one), he does know about aftercare of his 'pet'... Really lover.

-Mark is a black tribal design styled full sleeve on his right arm.

-Mated with Mihawk.

-Predecessor is Belle-mere.

-Special ability is his way with words, can get what he wants with that.

Gluttony- AkA Monkey D. Luffy

-Age 17

-Father is Dragon (hope everyone hates him here), Half brother Ace, Mother is Rouge(deceased), adopted brother is Sabo and most of the other sins.

-"Father" is more considered to be Shanks, Motherly-father is Mihawk.

-Has a demon named Nana looking over him through mirrors and shadows, will look similar to either Luffy himself or Rouge just different eye, hair and clothing colours.

-Mark is a red and gold Leopard around his hips with its tail going down his right thigh.

-Has not found mate yet.

-Fears Ace and Dragon

-Special ability is manipulation of time and space.

Pride-AkA Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk

-Age 41, he will hurt you if you make fun of him.

-Mated with Shanks.

-Predecessor is Kuina.

-Mark is on left leg in a Mexican skull design.

-The 'pet/Victim' of S&amp;M/BDSM (he secretly loves that shit)

-Special ability is his special sight.

Envy- AkA Sabo

-Age 23

\- Predecessor is Donquixote 'Corazon' Rocinante.

-Hates Dragon, resents Ace.

-May be the mate of Law.

-Mark is like Kakus, on the left side of his torso but it stretches through his torso and back, a gold wolf with silver eyes -in a Celtic design.

-Special ability is manipulation of the darkness in people's hearts.

Sloth- AkA Kaku

-23 years old.

-Predecessor is Nico Olivia.

-Mark is on his left torso, a green and black tiger.

-Have not met his mate.

-CP9 recently discovered his mark (after he got stupidly drunk and started stripping in front of them.

-Special ability is manipulation of sound.

Lust-AkA Roulette D. Penguin (explain later)

-Age 26 (4 years older than Law)

-First mate of Heart Pirates.

-Predecessor is Rouge.

-His mate is Killer(age 27) of Kidd Pirates, won't say anything in fear of rejection.

-Mark is a red and purple fox with a skull in its grasp.

-Is more beautiful than Boa Hancock, which doesn't help much so he always covers most of his skin and face.

That was our sins. The Apocalyptics are people who help, and work with, the Sins to balance out the world. each one holds the ability to cause and help starvation, death, wars and illnesses.

War- Aka Marshal D Teach.

-Is fairly a good guy, despite his many, many, many, MANY flaws.

-Always need to be kept an eye on.

-Doesn't know Marco's real age but knows he's a Sin.

-Is aimed after by the Marines after refusing a place as Shichibukai.

Death- Is believed to be Trafalgar Law.

-not much information to be said.

Famine- UNKNOWN

Pestilence-Kaku thinks it may be Paulie, a blonde shipwright who lives in Water 7, works at Galley-La

And that is all of the Sins and Apocalyptics!

Next chapter is 'Wrath &amp; Gluttony- Let's meet again.'

Remember; any questions will be answered in 'Ask My Sin' which will be out soon. You can ask me(Akira) or any sin or character any question or make a request!

I'm also doing a ONESHOT thing as well!


	10. Chapter 9:Wrath & Gluttony-We meet again

_NO ONE POV_

PREVIOUSLY:

"Permission to come aboard?!"

"Permission granted!"

**'Let's meet again, little brother...'**

NOW:

Looking upon the ridiculously large ship across from him, Luffy saw many faces and their expressions; the excited and surprised look of Ace, the many confused, amused and wary looks of the Whitebeard pirates, and the discreetly ecstatic look of his brother, Marco. His eyes held such happiness that it almost broke his billion Beli poker face.

Marco was in a similar state as the youngest sin; he was ecstatic to see his little brother again, but he had to conceal his feelings as to make it look like the two have never met before... Yeaaaah... How about a different idea... 'No, we mustn't. We are only to reveal ourselves if there is an emergency...'

With just a glance, you could easily tell Ace was exited. He looked like a child on Christmas. His little brother and crew are here, admittedly it's surprising, but nevertheless it is a good day for them to reunite. By the looks of it Luffy has gotten some new crew members - - IS THAT A SKELETON?!

'I knew Luffy could make some weird friends, but a skeleton?! He's just full of surprises!' Ace thought in shock.

Luffy kept his inner fear down. He was afraid of Ace, yes, but Ace DID try to be a brother for him, although it was a bit of a long shot after all the damage that had been done. Luffy pulled on his huge smile and stretched his arms to Ace and flung himself into his brothers arms.

"AAAAAACEEEEE!" Luffy exclaimed.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled back, crushing the smaller raven in a suffocating hug. If Luffy wasn't rubber he'd either be dead or he'd have passed out from lack of air.

Nami looked on trying to comprehend the fact her captain just threw himself on another pirates ship, more specifically WHITEBEARDS SHIP! Does Luffy HAVE a death wish?!

"LUFFY! DON'T JUST FLY ON SOMEONE ELSE'S SHIP!" Nami roared. She loves her captain, she does (he's like a precious little brother that she wants to protect even though he doesn't need it), but sometimes she just wants to strangle him. She looked to the Whitebeard Pirates in a means to show a rather embarrassed apology.

"Gurarara!" The large pirate captain laughed.

Luffy looked up in awe. "Woooooooaaaahhhh! That's a giant Ossan!" He exclaimed.

Ace laughed. "Luffy, you gotta be more polite to Pops, you ARE on his ship after all."

"Mnh!" Luffy nodded, as he got off of his older brother.

The rest of Luffy's crew slowly boarded the elder pirates ship... well, mostly slowly. That was until a certain orange haired, bikini top wearing navigator ran up to him and whacked him in the head with her Clima-Tact (and certain blonde chef kicking him in the head for his precious Nami-Swan~!). (Deep down, Marco's wrath now has those two on his shit-list)

"IDIOT!" The two exclaimed.

Chopper was worried about two things - both circle around his captain; One, Nami and Sanji shouldn't be doing that. They could really hurt him if they're not careful. He noticed Luffy getting nightmares a lot recently but hasn't mentioned anything, Chopper is certain no one else has noticed the change in Luffy or his lack of sleep (except maybe Zoro, Luffy and Zoro have a deep bond that Chopper never could understand fully). And two, Chopper was worried that the Whitebeard Pirates would do something to them - to Luffy. He won't let that happen!

'I will Protect you Luffy' The smallest member of the crew thought, determination gleaming in his eyes.

Robin appeared indifferent with her smile. She knew there was something about Luffy, he reminded her of her mother from time to time. Wanting to keep that precious memory close to her, she will protect her captain.

Franky was laughing at the crews antics. Luffy is a strong kid (compared to him at least), but Luffy isn't always able to rise to the occasion. He would help with that. Luffy has his support.

Brook was laughing softly, his violin in one hand, purple cane in the other, standing with his crew. He always felt a special feeling when people enjoyed his music, but Luffy made it seem as if his music was alive and the story was playing out in front of him. But that couldn't possibly be true...

Usopp stood between Franky and Chopper, knees shaking. As much as he wanted to stay brave and strong for Luffy and his crew, he's having trouble in doing so. That is understandable since he and the rest of the crew is standing right before the worlds strongest man and his crew of 1617 men (not including allies), 16 divisions holding control of over 100 men and then some! If it wasn't obvious, they are clearly out numbered. But Usopp trusts Luffy's decision - even though it could possibly kill them all. But what decision Luffy made HASN'T tried to kill them?

Zoro stood more to the front of the crew; as first mate, he felt responsible to ensure the crew will listen to their orders and are safe. He knows they can take care of themselves - no doubt - but this is a very powerful pirate crew an you wont live long in the Grand Line if you underestimate the enemy. He's learnt that much from Mihawk.

The green haired man looked to his captain, he didn't sleep last night. He knew that and so does Chopper. He needs to keep a sharp eye on his captain; he NEEDS to. It's anybody's guess knowing what would happen next, nothing is set in stone so he MUST be constantly looking and on the defence.

'I owe you my life, yet you say otherwise... But whoever said I listen to orders.' He internally smirked as he kept his swords at the ready in case of an attack. These seas are unpredictable, even more so are the pirates that roam them.

Ace smiled like a small child on their birthday, here is his brother meeting his family. Ace knew if he wanted to make it up to Luffy (although he probably never will be able to fix it, he's continuously made mistakes and has tried to fix them), he needs to give as much love as he possibly can. With that thought, he stepped forward to his father.

"Oyaji, this is my little brother Luffy and his crew." The freckled man says with a big smile filled with pride.

With being mentioned, Luffy looked up from the large dog that caught his doe brown eyes. "And that's Stephan." Ace laughed.

The elder pirate captains laugh made the ships deck rumble, only slightly intimidating the Strawhats (read; Usopp, Nami and Chopper). "So you're the brother of Ace, eh? Brat?"

Luffy almost looked insulted. Brat?!

"And you're a giant old man... The strongest, as they say..." Luffy stated both maturely and seriously with his hat shadowing his eyes, making all members from both crews freeze. Tension was so thick it seemed to be as thick as Aces skull. Ace Paled, what was happening. Marco had an idea but he wouldn't act without Luffy saying it's OK him to reveal their relation to one another. He knows that won't happen though. Too much is at stake for Luffy.

He quickly lifted his head to reveal stars in his eyes. "THAT'S SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOL!" Luffy yelled.

The tension left faster then Luffy eating meat; Ace relaxed and so did every other crew member on the ship. Marco was having trouble keeping his laughter in. It was Just as he thought. Luffy will always find anything seem amazing.

Laughter resounded through out both pirate crews. Thankfully there was no need to start a fight - or at least a serious one that would border a war. Both crew members greeted one another and introduced themselves, finding that while the two D brothers are reunited they might as well get to know the others crew and be rid of the awkwardness of not knowing anyone but your own crew with strangers on the ship.

Ace slung his arm over Luffys shoulder and laughed. "So Luffy, this is Thatch, Izou and Haruta."

Thatch smiled and waved, "So you're the little brother Ace is always fawning over." Izou was hiding his laughter behind his purple fan.

"Hey!" Ace pouted which earned a round of chuckles and laughter.

Haruta smiled one of his biggest smiles. "It's true though! You never shut up about him!" Haruta said. It almost sounded as if it was a girls voice which led to Luffy being curious but said nothing.

Ace stuck his tongue out at the group of friends while Luffy remained smiling.

"So you're the one Ace talks of, yoi?"

The five turned to see Marco who stood beside Whitebeard. Most of the crew (the senior members) turned silent, something was bound to happen knowing Marco.

Luffy saw the look in his eyes. This is going to be fun.

Ace looked sheepish, he almost forgot about Marco. "Ah, right. Luffy, this is the Whitebeard pirates first mate and first division commander, Marco!"

"Hi!" Luffy smiled towards the blonde. Playing the ignorant captain everyone knew, nobody seeing the glint in his eyes, except for Marco. "So if you're the first division commander and first mate, does that mean you're really strong?"

Marco chuckles. "I suppose it does. But I wouldn't say that too confidently, yoi."

"Are you kiddin' Marco? You're the second strongest on the seas! Right under Oyaji! Hell, I bet you two are evenly matched!" Rakuyo, the seventh division commander exclaimed.

Astounded looks graced the features of the Strawhat pirates and even some of the Whitebeard pirates, especially Ace, Thatch, Haruta and Izou. They never knew that and they were the ones who have been said to know Marco best.

"I'm not that strong, I've got years before I get that strong!" Marco smirked. Many laughing, including Whitebeard himself, at the inside joke that was made.

'We both know you're stronger than him Marco.' Luffy thought.

"Shishishi! Sanji! Hungry!" The smaller captain shouted turning to the blonde haired cook.

Whitebeard let out a hearty laugh. "We should celebrate! The reunion if our youngest son and his youngest brother!" Cheers resounded throughout the ship, even the Strawhat pirates were cheering. The party had begun and everybody was enjoying themselves and the company others brought.

Sanji was relieved that he didn't have to do so much cooking, despite enjoying it greatly, it was rather hot out in the sunny and the air conditioning in the kitchen was broken so it got rather unbearable sometimes. Talking of new recipes and exchanging some of his own with the chefs like Thatch, Sanji was enjoying himself within the large kitchen on the Moby Dick.

Zoro still remained on guard but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy a drink or two... Or thirty...

Brook enjoyed himself by playing music which lead to both crews singing and dancing, giving Brook memories of his old crew when they were alive and he played for them. It was something that created new memories that made his heart feel heavy with joy and tears almost flow from his eyes. That is, if he still had his eyes, Yohohohoho~!

Usopp was talking to Haruta about some of the pranks they had pulled over the past month and giving each other new ideas and techniques to try out for next time.

Robin was talking with some of the senior members about old ruins that had great stories behind them (which had Chopper and Franky sitting with them and listening). Some stories being sad, some funny, romantic, adventurous, thrilling or some being slightly morbid. Any story was amazing in their eyes and the history behind it became an interest to all who listened.

Marco remained away from the crowd as he leaned against the railing of the ship and looked towards the sky.

It was so peaceful to just enjoy himself and see the happy (and even drunk) faces of his siblings and father, there was nothing more to so than just sit back and let the world take its course.

Of course, nothing stays peaceful for these pirate crews...

"So Marco I heard you played a bit when you were younger~" A manner of Ace's division called.

Said blonde looked to the man, he was a shifty little shit but he didn't say anything on the fact that he's 'family'. His statement was getting everyone's attention. Even Aces.

"Meaning Aaron?"

"C'moooon! I heard you were once with a woman! A real beaut! What was the name you said Kiro?!" Aaron asked rather loudly.

"Think they said her name was... Red? Reign? Rouge! That's it! Portgas D Rouge!"

Ace did a spit take from his drink, as did Thatch, Izou, Haruta, some of the senior members and Marco himself.

"H-how-" Marco attempts to get his words out but isn't able to.

Kiro was the one to talk next, "so c'mon mate, how was she?! Was she a screamer?"

"How do you even know of her? Or me with her?" Marco asked but all he got was two cruel smirks in return.

There was a deafening silence until.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Ace gave a Hiken** in the face to Marco. If he wasn't a Phoenix, he'd be dead.

Jozu was the one to hold him back without harming either Himself or Ace in the process.

"Ace calm down!" Rakuyo tried to stop Ace from killing Marco (he would greatly appreciate it if Marco wasn't dead for a fourth time).

Marco was slowly getting up from that punch, it hurt but not too badly. Thatch and Izou then attacked him as well knowing full well who a Rouge was.

Vista, Rakuyo, Blenheim, and Namur were holding the two back with some triune but could still do it. Marco was healing himself with his flames slowly in shock.

"Marco WHAT THE HELL!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

**_THA-DUMP_**

"Enough!" Whitebeard bellowed. Fighting in a playful banter or for training was okay with him but not when it was from some biased and cruel rumor and a twist of words which starts a painful sight to see.

The enraged trio was soon let go and left to be away from the first division commander.

Those who witnessed the scene the transpired slowly attempted to move away from the subject of what happened.

You know when it was mentioned if a Sins soulmate rejects them, they slowly and painfully die?

Well Marco just went through probably one of the worst rejections yet.

His heart going at a familiar yet painful and erratic beats. The rhythm going out of order. He knew it was back. What killed him the last time was back. It was only held back because of Ace and the live he thought he had. Now broken hearted, the Sin of Wrath was without a mate and slowly dying again.

"You okay Mar'?" Marco heard Rakuyo ask.

"... Yeah..." _No_...

They both knew otherwise. The blonde looked towards his youngest brother and saw the expression he wore. They'd need to talk later.

Hours passed and the happy atmosphere was back if not only slightly tense.

"Hey! Check out the sky, it so weird looking!"

"Knock it off Usopp, now's not the time to be lying like that!"

"Nami-swan, as much as I hate to admit it, he's not lying..."

Silence echoed throughout the two ships as each and every member looked towards the sky, seeing the strange anomaly.

Luffy saw the worried and even scared expression his blonde friend held and looked up.

Should've expected it wouldn't be good...

The sky became black with colours in seven different forms. Each form held a different word with a separate colour:

_Wrath_ (royal blue)

_Lust_ (purple)

_Envy_ (emerald green)

_Gluttony_ (orange)

_Greed_ (red)

_Pride_ (gold/yellow)

_Sloth_ (light blue)

Marcos eyes widen in shock. Who would be calling a summon? Pride? It shouldn't be. Greed? Possibly, anything can happen with that red haired idiot. It could possibly be Envy, nobody's heard from him in quite a long while. Luffy even more so.

"Marco.."

Many eyes looked to the source of the voice.

There stood Luffy with an expression so very few have witnessed.

It was a haunting and serious expression that unnerved even Whitebeard.

"We're being called." The raven haired captain said.

"Yeah... Think it's Greed?"

"Think so; he mentioned something big was gonna happen."

"Hmm. So let's get ready and go."

Nami looked back and forth from the commander and her captain. "Wait a second Luffy! What's going on!?"

Voices were resonating all wanting to know what was happening.

It was silent between the two, until Marco was the one to speak.

"None of your concern."

With that the two went their separate ways to get changed into 'uniform' and get necessary items for the travel to Shanks.

_END CHAPTER_

Has not been betad! In need of a beta!

Sorry for for the really late update but I AM STILL ALIVE! I just now have shit to do! I'll keep updating and posting things so not to worry! Thank you all so much for all the views and comments!

reviews babies!


	11. My assistance is what you need?

Main Content

Chapter 10 - Greed &amp; Sloth My assistance is what you need?

_NO ONE POV_

"Well then, lead the way Sloth."

"So... What is it that you need Red?" Kaku asked as he took a seat in the living room of the house he and his team resides in.

Shanks and Ben sit across from the strange group. "Captain has called a summons." Ben states causing the ginger haired males eyes to widen.

Kaku practically jumped from his seat, "'You serious?! What for?!" He exclaimed.

The CP9 and Paulie were seated around Kaku, worried what it could possibly be that made their friend get so worked up over a so called 'summons'.

Shanks expression turned into a grim and serious one, "The Apocalyptics are arriving..."

Kaku's face turned deathly pale, they're arriving now?

Shanks continued, "We already know where War is, he's with Wrath but he thinks War's going to go rouge. Lust thinks his captain is Death; which leads us to Famine and Pestilence."

There was a brief moment of silence before that was soon broken by everyone's favourite Fu Man Chu wearing agent. "Woah, woah, woah!" Jabura shouted. "A summons? Apocalyptics?! Kaku you better start explaining right now! This was like your drunk babbling last night. "

Shanks expression turned teasingly exited, "You were drunk again?! Dahahaha! Whose ass did you compliment this time!?"

Kaku groaned as his face heated with mortification, he noticed that Benn and SOME of the CP9s were trying to hold their laughter. They were failing miserably.

Fukuro giggled, "he was then singing something about a Binks sake-"

"Binks Sake! Great song!"

"- then he proceeded to strip and ramble about... Sins?" He finished.

Kalifa then spoke as she adjusted her glasses. "This has to do with this 'summons', doesn't it?"

"Very much so yes." Shanks confirmed, "You see, Kaku is both a flirty and trusting drunk... A little too trusting; he must really trust and care for you guys to bring us out in the open like this. Dahaha~" he laughed.  
The CP9 and Paulie showed understanding in their expressions. Shanks continued.  
"The summons is an event in every Sins time where they gather to meet one another in the official bounds of their title. Summoning can happen often or rarely - it doesn't matter, but it will happen. This summons is to bring our friends the Apocalyptics to the light and allow them to assist us in the balance of the world. I can only assume that you've noticed the corruption around us?"

Paulie was the one to speak, surprisingly, "Yeah, but isn't that just the Governments fault?"

Kaku smiled, "Partially, you see a Sins role is to keep the balance of their name sake in the world. I am Sloth so I need to be sure that people are motivated and keep working, yet I also need to be sure no one over exerts themselves and so they must rest. I have the easiest Sin if I do say so myself. But because of the way we were given our titles, which was too far apart time wise, everything's a little bit out of whack."

The group of friends gave looks to one another, this was something big, and they know they're not getting the full view of the big picture...

Jabura seemed to remember something. "Ah! I knew this sounded familiar!" He pointed to both Shanks and Kaku who looked rather perplexed at the exclamation. "You are the deity of Pínghéng de shén!"

Paulie looked too confused it just looked funny, "Ping-who-what now?!"

"Pínghéng de shén, other wise said as Gods of balance! When I was a kid at my village, we were always told of the deities who caused destruction yet peace at the same time. We were raised believing they were actual gods since their stories and claims to see them led back past out great ancestors." The elder man explained, "'never thought I'd ever meet them before, let alone know one since we were younger!"

Kaku smiled, "We're not gods-"

"-Speak for yourself pesant -OW!"

(Benn basically whacks Shanks in the back of his head like this vignette2. vampirediaries/ images/1/1b/ /revision/ latest?cb=20140307120035 just get rid of the spaces between the forward slashes :) )

The orangette glared at the man, "as I was saying... We're not gods, but we do live longer than the avarage human if we're lucky. Someone must've made that part up some generations back."

Kalifa looked amazed at the information given to her, "so what are the Sins and Apocalyptics?" She asked as she adjusted her glasses.

The two looked to each other, smiled and nodded. They spent the next few hours explaining the Sins and their help, the Apocalyptics. Questions were asked and were answered honestly and patiently. It was even brought up that Paulie may in fact be an Apocalyptic.

"... So that's the story..." Kaku finished.

"Sloth..." Shanks urged, "We need to start leaving if we want to be at the summons on time. Get your friends to pack why they need and we can go, I've got some men giving the heads to your boss."

Expression firm, he gave a single nod to the other Sin as he used his sound manipulation to vibrate enough to move at impossible speeds and pack the necessities needed.

It took some time to get the CP9 and Paulie to come with, but the decided to follow in the end.

In the flurry of everything, that no one noticed the brief moment between Paulie and Iceberg, nor did any one notice the passionate kiss that was shared, with a promise to return to one another...

Well...

No one except for Kaku...

Okay this is it! Shout out to my new AMAZING Beta reader Mangafreak12 for giving me a hand here and there! (I promise to make a longer chapter, I swear!)

I just want to say I'm sorry! I originally posted this on AO3 and Wattpad but forgot about ! IM SO SORRY!

Until then, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
